


Visting.

by InspirationalStars



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspirationalStars/pseuds/InspirationalStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....Because every time they met, they visited unknown territory....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visting.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto or the characters. Just throwing that out there.

••••••  
Death was something she was used to seeing. In her line of work it she was all too accustomed to dealing with it. It was nature's way of getting rid of things that didn't need to be here anymore, even if some of it was predetermined by her hands, and others like her.  
But the killing never seem to get any less painful, she had just killed someone's fathers, a son, a brother or maybe even a friend. She was taught It was either killed or be killed, and she understood.  
She understood well.  
No emotions should come from a kill, the killed was just the lesser skilled of the two. Their fate was determinate before they even put up their weapons, ‘Have no mercy for the weakly skilled, Hinata’. She remembers her black op’s captain telling her time,and time again.  
And she understood, she understood well.  
But when the killed is a fellow comrade, a fellow friend, but when the killed had been no one other than the knuckleheaded loud mouth, dim-witted, kind hearted, hero. When the less skilled of the two had been no other than Uzumaki Naruto.   
How did one go about throwing away their emotions so quickly, so coldly. How did one simply get over the love of your life, when his funeral was just days away. Hinata ponders this as she sits alone in a bar asking the bartender for her sixth, maybe seventh shot of vodka.   
She wonders if she continues to consume the alcohol will she be able to drink herself numb, will her feelings be gone,when she wakes in the morning with a regretful hangover, or will her misery consume her to the point of her not wanting to breathe, just to lessen the pain?  
She decides to drown the shot in one gulp, and find out tomorrow.  
••••••  
It wasn’t until late in the afternoon of the following day had Hinata decide to wake to the silence of their--her apartment unwillingly. There was a heavy knocking at the door. She took a glance towards the door ,and wonder was it really worth it to get up, and go see what the person wanted on the other side of that door.   
Hinata wasn’t in the mood for any more condolences, and sad smiles. She was tired of the hand holding ,and the small gestures that did nothing to fill the hole in her heart, that seemed to be growing with each passing second.   
The banging on the door hadn’t decrease, in fact it seem to have got louder. Hinata sighed ,and sat herself up to a sitting position. Whoever it was wasn’t going to go away, at least not for awhile.   
Raising herself up ever so slowly off of the loveseat that shared more memories than she could count, Hinata stepped over the wastebasket that sat at the head of the loveseat ,and proceed to the door.  
She wrapped the silk robe, that Naruto had given her for one of their anniversaries, closer to her body, and she unlocked the bolts on the door.She met eye to eye with none other than her ex-teammate.  
She could say she was happy to see her ex-teammates after their year long mission from Europe. She should grab them by their collars,and hug them too they ran out of oxygen. But she would rather just give them one of the smiles she been practicing in the mirror for days, and tell them that shes not in the mood for company at the moment. But, by the way Kiba is looking at her,he wasn’t going to take no for an answer,and Shino was firmly standing his ground right behind Kiba, and how was she suppose to say no to Akamaru as he stood next to his master with an equally determined face.  
She couldn't, so instead of a wasted protest, Hinata moved to let her ex-teammates inside her apartment.  
••••••  
Kiba and Shino stayed the night, offering comfort words, and gestures. They watched a few movies, listen to Hinata somewhat tell how she felt, but it wasn’t in her nature to tell how she was feeling, so they got close to nothing about how Hinata was actually feeling.  
It hadn't surprised them, they knew it would take time, they would try their hardest to be the shoulders she could cry all her tears on, they could always buy new shirts.  
Hinata had cried herself to sleep that night, Shino knows this because when she thought that both Kiba and him had fallen asleep, she let the tears flow freely, and tried to keep her whimpers as quiet as possible.  
He wasn't sure what he should do, he wasn't the one for intimate hugs and sayings, but he didn't have to ponder long because it was Kiba who offered Hinata that shoulder to cry on as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her for the rest of that night.  
They only fell asleep when she did.  
••••••  
When Hinata had awoken to the absence of her ex-teammates, she wonder if maybe, just maybe them visiting her had been a trick her subconscious was playing on her, but then she had noticed the steam coming from the mug sitting on her coffee table. She weakly sat up right on the loveseat, the blanket pooling around her waist as she grabbed hold of the mug. Hinata criss-crossed her legs as she brought the mug to her nose and inhaled it deeply, it was her favorite tea.   
As she took her first sip she also noticed the note that was beneath the mug. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to read it or not. As happy as she was or rather could be at the moment that her ex-teammates were back, she was sure that note contain some type of condolence about Naruto. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to read it or just leave it where its lies.  
She decided she wanted a hot bath instead, so pulled herself off the loveseat, and began to strip away her clothing as she walked down the hall.  
She didn’t make it halfway before she hear a loud knock on the door. She paused in mid-step, again wondering was it even worth it to go see what the person on the other side of that door wanted, there was a hot bath calling her name, and she was already striped to her undergarments.   
Sighing, Hinata picked up the robe off the floor, and wrapped it tightly around her petite frame, before slowly walking back to the front door.  
It was Sakura, that was at the door with tears running down her smooth face. Hinata had only known Sakura because of Naruto, they worked together, they were partners. They had this type of connection that no one could break, and for that Hinata was a little envious, because she saw how they interacted like there was no one else in the room whenever they spoke, or the silent stares that would happened when they laughed about some inside joke, that they only understood.   
She was always insecure whenever Sakura was around, or when Naruto brought up her name, it unsettle her. She had wanted to ask Naruto, numerous of times, if there was something more to just their friendship, but she didn't want to hear the answer; because part of her didn't think it would be good news, so she settled for asking TenTen, a childhood friend, if her insecurities were just self enhanced if it was just apart of her imagination.   
TenTen had told her that she had nothing to worry about, that Naruto was her husband, and he came home to her every night. That he truly love her and no one could change or destroy the love he had for her and she was beautiful, and Hinata clinged on to that, she still does.  
So when she stepped aside to let a very distraught, tearful Sakra into her apartment, she knew it had to do with Naruto, they had been partners for over ten years, she must have been in a rough place as well.  
"Would you like some tea?" Hinata offered as Sakura sat down.  
She slowly nods her head as she takes in the surrounding of the messy apartment.  
"Sorry about the mess I-"  
"There's no need to apologize Hinata, you just lost your husband, the mess is irrelevant." Sakura assures her.  
Hinata just nods as she sets the tea kettle on the stove, before she takes a seat across from Sakura.  
"So what brings you over here." Hinata asks as she pulls the robe tighter around her.  
"It's um... Well... I, it's about Naruto." She finally admits.  
Hinata nods her head, while handing her a tissue," I thought as much, you had to be going thru a rough time, considering he was your partner, you guys have a lot of-"  
"-I'm pregnant." She interrupts and Hinata's mouth has stopped in the formation of the next word, and for some reason her pulse has quicken.  
She swallows the lump that formed in her throat as she gets up to get the tea bags and another coffee mug.  
"That's wonderful!" She says in fake glee, and she wonders if Sakura caught on to that.  
She hadn't seen Sakura get up from her seat, but she heard the footsteps as they stepped closer to her,"It's his." She says this as if she hadn't just destroy the little pieces Hinata had left of her.

••••••  
It had been nearly two hours later, Sakura was long gone, the water in the tea kettle had long since cool down, and Hinata remains in the same spot that Sakura left her in, when she dropped the news.  
It only starts to settle in when she lets herself believe that this is very much true, that she knew there was more to just there "protecting the city" partnership bullshit they were saying.  
She knew there was more when he would stumble into the house at around two in the morning with a very wasted Sakura, both trying to keep the other up. Theses were the times that Sakura would crash over at the apartment because she was afraid of what trouble Sakura could get into with her state of mind. And she wonders if those times were they both sloppy drunks did they always make it back to the apartment, if maybe they went to Sakura’s apartment instead. Did they do this often when she was away on black ops missions; she wonders if he was always alone when they were on the phone with each other. If the 'I love you's' were just some line he used when he felt the need ,too.  
She doesn't want to think about it, so she grabs her coat and plans on heading to the one place you don't have to think at all, all you do is drink.  
•••••••  
This is where the first encounters happens.  
She had walked in, hair a mess,dressed in a silk robe, and large coat throw over the mess that was her life.  
She tries to forget that this in the second time she has been to the bar in three days, (all because of one person) as she takes a seat at the counter.  
He had seen her from the moment she walked in, and he kept his eyes on her until the moment she orders a rum with coke.  
He faintly wonders if someone her size could handle such a strong drink,but he pushes the thought aside as he begins to make it for her, keeping a side eye on her shaking frame.  
"You alright?" He asks as he sits the drink in front of her.  
She sniffs and nods her head silently as she drinks the glass down in one gulp.  
"May I have another." She stutters out as she pushes the empty glass towards him.  
He eyes her as he makes her another drink, and those drinks turn into three more drinks before he decided that its enough and he starts pouring her water inside of vodka.  
“I was good to him.” She slurs out. “Really good to him, but does he care. NOPE.” She says loudly causing a few heads to turn.  
“Mmm, I think its time for you to go home, miss.”  
“It’s Hinata.” She corrects him.”I’m tired of hearing Mrs.Uzumaki this and Mrs. Uzumaki that.” She turns as she tries to get off of the stool, her legs buckle under her and hes there within seconds as he carries her to a vacant couch.  
“You’re really nice to me, why are you so nice to me.” Hinata trips over her words as she tries to keep her eyes open.  
He doesn’t answer, he just looks on.  
“There are so many fake people that are nice to me, my parents, my boss, some of my friends.” She hiccups.”But-But you are really nice to me, and I don’t know why.”  
“You should get better friends.” He comments are he tries to give her so more water.  
She laughs at this and nods in agreement,”Yes, I should.” She takes a sip.”Hey..what’s your name.”   
“I’m Sasuke.”  
She smiles,”Sasuke, that's a nice name...for a nice man.” She manages to get out before she lays down on the couch and goes to sleep.

••••••

He had seen death more than the normal bartender. He has experience more death’s than normal bartenders. He has experience the pain and the loss and the confusion. He has experience the depression and guilt of losing a loved one. His family was murdered. He hadn’t understood why someone would want to hurt his parents, until he got order and learn. He learned that his dad had been stealing money from the evidence locker from the evidence room of the police station. He learned what his father had done with the stolen money. He had given it back to the dealers he was swore to put away, just to help his and his mother’s addiction. And the money that he had left over he would spend on hookers or play poker for high amounts of money, that he didn't have. He learned that his father bet too high, loss, and couldn’t give the man the money. He learned that debts never go away, but lives come and go. They blew his father up,along with his mother and brother. They blew them up over five thousands dollars. Sasuke knew the hurt, the pain, and the confusion death brought along with it.

So he hadn’t been too upset, just mildly shocked, but not overly upset when he had gotten a call from Sakura, saying that Naruto had died. That he was no longer living. He would no longer come to the bar and harass him with his talking about his lovely wife as he waited on Sakura to show up. At first, Sasuke had thought Sakura was the wife Naruto had been talking about, until he had shown him the picture he had keep in his wallet. He said he need her there because she was good luck. The woman was a beauty. But, not in the outright beauty that sprung from Sakura. Hers was more like late flower blooming. Hiding away, but one could tell that when it blossomed it was going to be the prettiest of them all. 

When he had first met the duo, he had just started working at the bar. They were in fact his first customers. They walked in, smiles brightly placed on their faces as they walked and talked to the other, before sitting right in front of Sasuke. The night was slow, and Sasuke was cleaning out shot glasses. Sakura had noticed him first, being the more observant out of the two. Her smile dropped and her eyes seem to get starry eyed as she left her conversation with Naruto, and instead began to stare hard at Sasuke. It took Naruto a while to notice that Sakura was not replying to any of the questions he had asked her. She wasn’t even paying a little bit of attention to him as he went on and on about the new apartment Hinata and him had just moved into.

Naruto was the first out of the two to start a conversation about something simple; he really couldn’t remember what, it was nearly four years ago. But, he remembers thinking ‘this idiot’ at least thirty times that night.

That night and for many more nights to come,Sasuke hadn’t realized what an impact those two had brought on his life until a couple nights ago. A couple nights ago was the usual night that those two fools came into the bar. But neither of them came. They would either drink themselves stupid or talk nonsense about something that has happen to them in their life time. It was usual Naruto who told those domestic stories. Sasuke couldn’t remember one night where Naruto’s wife hadn’t come up in a conversation. He talked non-stopped about the dark haired beauty, so it was a wonder why he let himself get caught up in drunk sex he does with Sakura on occusation. They didn’t hide it well.  
Especially not Naruto, he never was one who knew how to hold down a secret, not a secret that would destroy everything he’s built with his wife, because he doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself when he decides to partake in this alcohol game.

So when, the dark beauty walked into the bar last night, he knew who it was instantly. He has seen so many pictures of her it would be hard not,too. What had surprised him was the choice of drink she decided to consume tonight. A rum with coke was a heavy drink for someone of her size, and from the look of it she didn’t look like she could hold her liquor well. His assumptions was right on as he had to stop her from throwing up on herself and the bar’s furniture. She could barely walk and her words were so slurred that it sounded as if she didn’t know the alphabet. He had to take her to the employee break room, because he still had work to do that night, and he couldn’t babysit her either. If he had known where she lived, he would have called a cab or something. And he doubted if he called Sakura to come pick her up, Hinata would go willing, considering the conversation she had with herself,rather loudly, she had found out about the cheating.

So the next best thing was the employee lounge, on one was using it, so that's where he put her. Laid her down on the black leather sofa, until his shift was over and then he woke her up, only for her to shove him, literally shove him away, and tell him she like where she was. Sasuke wonder how the hell she even became a black ops agent when she couldn’t even hold her liquor. He soon found out when he tried to pick her up and he was on this ass less than a second. And she was wobbling in front of him in her what seemed to a defensive stance. Well he guess that answered his previous question about her work ethic. 

He honestly had no idea how he calm her down enough for him to tell her where she was and who he was again. He somehow got her out of the bar and upstairs to his flat. Where he helped her take off her shoes and she took off her many robes and basically belly flopped on his bed in her bra and panties. He had somehow gotten her into one of his t-shirts without getting manhandled again and unclothed himself to just a t-shirt and boxers and went to lay down on the sofa and got his much needed sleep. He had a funeral to attend to tomorrow.

••••••  
It had been early that next morning when he heard her moan herself awake and proceed to roll over and land hard on the wooden floor below. He was in the mirror fixing his tie for the funeral later on that day. He smirks to himself as he finishes up his tie before he went to go see if she made a dent in his floor or her head, either one would have been bad.

What he caught sight of was her dressed in his shirt,hair a mess, and her looking around his room to figure out where she was.  
“Hinata.” he said smoothly.  
She turned around suddenly in a defensive stance, the same from last night, before she realized who it was and slightly relax.  
“You’re the bartender from before,Sasuke, right?” She asked, looking him over, analyzing his height and weight incase something happened and she had to fight her way out this place.  
He nodded and crossed his arms,”You’re at my flat, above the bar.” He says to stop her wondering.  
“I...I..You took care of me?...Why?” she asked a trouble looked on her face.  
Why?...he had no idea. Maybe it was because this woman had belonged to one of this long time friends or maybe it was because he was trying to be a gentleman. Or maybe he just wanted, too.  
“Contrary to popular belief, not all humans are worthless.” He says before,before he disappears to the kitchen to start on his morning tea. 

He’s pouring water into his tea mug, when she walks in and takes a seat at the island bar.  
“Thank you.” She says softly.  
He doesn’t say anything and just hands her a tea mug, which she accepts and he thinks he sees a smile appear on her face before, a frown appears and she tries to hide it by drinking.  
It wasn’t until she put her mug to her face had he noticed the wedding ring on her finger was missing, he could tell by the different shades of her skin tone. 

He couldn’t remember if she was wearing it when she first entered the bar or if she lost it when he had to battle with her and gravity to get her up the stairs.He was so tempted to just throw her throw her over his shoulder, it would have to much easier to get her to the flat.   
“Am I keeping you from something.” She asked.  
He raised an eyebrow before he caught what she was stating. Had she forgotten about the funeral that was suppose to happen later today? A funeral about her beloved late husband.  
“Aa, theres a funeral later on today.” He explains to her.  
She nods her head, before she asks for the time and is out of there quicker than he could bink. Saying a few choice words as she exits and thanks him once again before slapping his door and him heard heavy descending footsteps on the stairs.  
He just smirks to himself and continues to drank his tea.

 

••••••  
The service wasn’t as long as he thought it would be. It was a service like any other for a fallen policeman. He could see her in the front row, a tissue in her tiny fist as she tried to hold on to whatever memory she had of him. He saw Sakura just a few people down, tears in her eyes and a hand on her flat stomach. The preacher said a few words, followed by the police lieutenant, and some of Naruto’s colleagues.Hinata and Sakura stayed silent when the preacher asked if someone else wanted to speak. He wonder why he didn’t step up when the preacher asked. But, what could he possibly say. He knew Naruto from a bar. He would get smash and talk all night about his wife, while having an affair with his partner. Or that Naruto and him would just drank when there was nothing to do. Or that Naruto and him seemed to click more than any of the other friends he had. That Naruto and him were more alike than he thought. That he valued Naruto like a brother, because the one he had died so long ago. That he was more than pissed off that he went and got himself killed. That when Sakura told him, Naruto was dead he laid in his bed all night looking at the ceiling and had to call out the next night because he couldn’t bring himself to go down to the bar. That he missed him more than he ever thought he would. That it was totally un-fucking-fair that he lost another brother. No, he couldn’t say that, because he couldn’t even admit that to himself. So, he kept his mouth shut as he listen on to the preacher wish Naruto a safe return and some more bullshit.

••••••  
This is where the next encounter happens that makes the other fall like dominoes. 

He was staring down at now filled hole. He watched as the dirt was being piled and piled on top in a daze. He wanted to tell the man to stop, that this casket didn’t belong in this hole. That the person in the casket didn’t belong there. But he didn’t, so he looked on as the dirt piled up and the casket became less and less visible.

She had walked up right next to him, heels deep in the dirt as she tried to steady herself. He hadn’t heard her walk up until he saw her out of his peripheral vision.  
Her hands were together in a tight fist that was place in front of her. He couldn’t see her eyes,because of the large black hat and lace veil that covered her face.  
“You knew him.” she asks softly, but not surprised.  
“Hn.” is the only response he could muster up.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”   
He doesn’t respond, not because he didn’t want to,but simply because he didn’t know how.  
“How long have you known him.” She asks, curiosity present in her voice.  
“A while.” came his simple answer.  
She nodded, “I’m sorry.”  
“Why.”  
“I was being selfish in thinking I was the only one in pain..when...when so many other people had lost him.” pause. “ That no one knew the pain I was going through. And I see that was wrong to think something like that, when you feel the same way I do.” She finishes softly.  
He doesn’t say anything, just continues to let her words soak in him.

When she turns to walk away, after the hole was filled and the dirt settled, he doesn’t know what came over him, but he asks her to have a drink with him. And he thought she would decline, seeing as she just got out of a drunken stupor. But, he is very much surprised when she nods, and waits for him to say a final goodbye before they head to where they parked their cars.

••••••  
It had been weeks later, when he sees her again. She had cut her hair at least five inches and dyed it a darker color. She was out front of her apartment complex, wearing jeans and a t-shirt helping the movers put the boxes into the u-haul. She was moving, that much was obvious. He was just standing there watching the movers pack away her things. He didn’t even live in this part of the city, but he had went on a strolled, for some odd reason. He wanted to clear his head he suppose, from all the memories that flooded him when he was in that bar. Sakura had visited him maybe once or twice, but stopped after that. She said that place held too many memories for her, so she dropped him. Dropped their friendship like a sack of rotten potatoes and he was okay with that. He understood that, he couldn’t fault her for not wanting to be in that place. He would leave if he could, but he lived there so he couldn’t.

She had noticed him, as she wiped her forehead from the sweat that glisten there. She watched him watch her, before she placed the box on the sidewalk and walked up to him. His hair was longer, and he seemed more tired than usual, but she also had those same lines under her eyes.   
“You’re moving.” he says as if he doesn’t know that already.  
“I am.” she breathes out. “I needed a fresh start.”  
He shoves his hands in his pockets, and continues his watch on the movers.  
“How have you been.”  
“Fine.”  
“You seem tired.”  
“So do you.”  
She smiles at this, because she is very much tired, and that is why she had to move. She was tired of crying, of the memories the good and bad. She was tired of fighting herself over to hate him or love him. She was just so very tired.  
“Why are you on this side of town.” She asks.  
“Took a walk.” he simply states.  
She nods,”Would you like some company?”  
He doesn’t say anything and doesn’t protest when he starts to walk and she follows.

••••••  
The next time he sees her, its almost a year later, it pouring raining and he's outside of the bar smoking a cigarette. She spots him first before he even got a chance to look up. Shes walking up, umbrella in hand to cover him and he doesn’t say thanks, just looks at her. Her hair is maybe an inch longer from the last time he seen her, and shes wearing a trench coat and heels. She smells of lavender and her lips are lined with a red lipstick. He wonders why she's so dressed up and where is she going.  
“It’s raining.” she says to state the obvious and wondering why he was outside trying to smoke a cigarette, even if he could get it to light, it wouldn’t stay lite.  
“I know.” he says, his long hair covering his eyes and he sure he smells like alcohol and smoke mixed together, but shes use to the smell by now.  
“Let’s go inside.” she suggest and ushers him to move. He doesn’t protest and lets her take him inside. The place was quiet and empty considering he had closed it for today.  
He’s dripping wet and making a rain trail as he takes the stairs up to his apartment.  
She follows along in silence, trying to figure out what the hell is going with him.  
He’s stripped to his bare bottom when she walks in his bedroom. She turns away instantly, as he pulls out something to wear.  
“Sasuke.”  
“Sasuke.” she says again, when he doesn’t answer her the first time.  
“What.” he snaps.  
“What's wrong.” she commends.  
He doesn’t say anything, just walks right past her to the kitchen, she follows heels clicking along.  
“I asked you a question.” she says firmly, her black ops days coming forth.  
“Aren’t you late.” he derails her question.  
He turns to look at her, when she doesn’t answer his question. “ For your date.”   
“Have you eaten today?” she asks as she unbuckles her trench coat and lays it on the chair.  
“I asked you a question.” he mocks her.  
She doesn’t play into his game, as she opens the fridge and pulls out something to eat. He’s standing in the corner of the kitchen watching her work, the short dress that she had uneath her coat, confirms that she was on her way to a date. It hadn’t even been a year yet and she was already dating. What kind of a widow was she. She moves from there place Naruto had worked so hard to pay for weeks after his funeral, she cuts and dyes her hair and now she dating.  
“You shouldn’t be dating.” he scolds her.  
She doesn’t say anything and continues to cook in silence.  
He moves away from the corner and stalks towards her, “You shouldn’t be dating.” he says once more, “It looks as if you don’t give a fuck that your husband is dead, and the dress leaves little to imagination, you look desperate....like a whore” he continues on. He doesn’t know why he trying to berate her, to make her feel as small as he's feeling right now, to make her hurt the same way he is. It’s the day of his family murder anniversary, the day he was left alone, with no one to look after him or teach him things, because his father and mother only cared about themselves, what made them happy. His father and mother were selfish human being, if they weren’t addicted to drugs his father wouldn’t have had to steal to make their habit active. If his father didn’t have such a gambling problem, they both would have been alive today, his father was the selfish out of all of them and his selfness he took his family with him.

She turned so sharply, he was surprised the heel on her shoe didn’t break. “I am not a whore. So I went on a date. So my dress is a little short, so what if I am desperate Sasuke.” She says as she moves towards him, standing inches apart, him looking down at her and her up at him, each equally pissed. “What is it to you, I want to start my life over, to not have to live my life crying over a man that cheated on me repeatedly and got his bitch of a partner pregnant. And he couldn’t even get me...get me..pregnant I wanted his kids!...me!..it’s not fair.” her breathing is labored and tears were spilling from her eyes. “I have mourn him, I have mourn him more than you know, I have mourned him even when there were no tears left and I thought blood when come from my eyes. I have mourn him to where I have not eaten for weeks at a time. I have mourned him where I couldn’t sleep. I HAVE MOURN HIM...I have mourn him enough.” she practically yells in his face. “So fucking excuse me, if I want to date someone to get my mind off of him.” She staring right in his eyes with fire blazed. She wonders how she has let him get under her skin so quickly. She has heard that same speech in different formats from her mother, father, and friends. She did not want to hear it from him.

And its quite, the only sound that can be heard in the small kitchen was irregular breathing from anger and the loud rain against the window. Black and white eyes crash together as they stare on at each other in silence. No one made a move.  
Until..  
Until..the thunder crackled and Sasuke dove in and kissed her. Kissed her long and hard. His hands cupped her face as he punished her lips for yelling at him.  
Her hands grabbed at his wrist as she surprisingly kissed him back with the same fever. 

He wasn’t sure who lead who to the bedroom, but here they were, her stipped of her dress and shoes and him void of his shirt. Each kissing and exploring the other body. He hadn’t realized how short she was or how petite she felt;when he pick her up and her legs instantly locked around his waist in a death gripped, he knew he should have stopped this, that they were both riding out their emotions on the other and sex wasn’t the way to go. But, angry sex might be. He practically slammed her into the bed below, her arms, legs, and lips still attached to him. And they fucked, they fucked for awhile, trying to get rid of any emotion they once held and shove it into the friction that their bodies made. And then she left. She hadn’t said a word about how this was wrong and that it shouldn’t have happen. She got dressed, put on her bra and dress and grabbed what was left of her panties and left.

••••••

He hadn’t seen her until a month later after that encounter, she had walked into the bar, hair longer and glowing. He was at the counter cleaning out shot glasses when she asked to speak to him. He stopped what he was doing, asked someone to cover for him and took her to the break room.  
She sat down on the leather couch, legs crossed, and a smile on her face.   
He was in the middle of lighting a cigarette when she opens her mouth to speak,  
“I want to keep it.” was all she said.  
The lighter and cigarette drops to the floor and he spins around to look at her. And the smile on her face and determined looked in her eyes confirms what he thought he just heard. And he stays silent.  
“I have a doctors appointment in two days, if you want to come.” she says as she gets up from the sofa and walks towards him. “It’s okay if you don’t. But, I want to keep it.” shes grabs his limped hand and puts the card to the doctor’s office in it, before she turns and walks away. And he stands there in silence for the rest of the night.

••••••

He went to the doctors appointment and many thereafter, until the due date arrived and he could hear the screams of her in pain, trying to push out his kid. His kid, he still couldn’t wrap his mind around that and he had a picture of him in his wallet. He had been to all the doctors appointment and read the baby books, decorated the nursery in her apartment,because she felt it would be safer for the baby and then she asked him to move in with her, for the sake of the baby and he did; for the sake of the baby.And she cooked and cleaned when she could while he worked to save up money for the babies furniture and the silver bracelet that he gave her at a restaurant not far from their apartment and she rewarded him with a kiss to the cheek that lead to them on the sofa, naked and her moaning out his name until she came with an ‘i love you’.  
It wasn’t until she came out of the bathroom one night and blood was dripping down her legs and she fainted right before his eyes, that he realized it wasn’t just for the sake of the baby anymore. That he was scared as hell to lose her, if she died he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.It wasn’t until the doctor and said she was alright and he could come in see her that he realized how much he cared for her and told her to marry him and she just smiled and nodded. He couldn’t believe it.

But, when he heard the shrill cries of the baby as it was taken from its mother womb, and he saw it covered in blood and hair dark as midnight.He could very much believe it. He was the first to hold him and look him over,before handing him to his fiance, who looked so over joyed and tired at the same time.

When everything settled down and his fiance was stable, he was sitting on a chair, holding the baby when the nurse walked in to ask what they wanted to name him.

Without question they said in unison “Naruto” , because after all he was the one who introduced them.

 

FIN.


End file.
